Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Kraina Lodu 2 - Rozdział 3
' Witam, witam i o zdrówko sie pytam!' '' I znowu się mi cieplutko na sercu zrobiło. Te wasze komantarze są po prostu jak miód na moje serce. A to koń sama nie wiem czemu tak się nazywa. ( Salcio! xD ) Kristoff i Elsa? Cóż pomyślę. A co do Anny to będę wredna i dopiero w czwartym rozdziale dowiesz się czy jej się udało. A Kristoff tej piosenki jeszcze nie zaczął śpiewać tylko zaczął grać. I tak sklerotyczko kochana napisałam już o tym. ( spokojnie, ja też jestem okropną sklerotyczką ) Ten rozdział dedykuje Polaph za pierwszy komentarz i Zocha212 za najbardziej szalony i jak na razie najdłuższy. Dobra nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania.'' *************************************************************************************************** ' Rozdział 3' Otworzylam powoli oczy. Mimo snu który chyba długo nie trwał byłam zmęczona ale przynajmniej moje emocje choć trochę się uspokoiły. Do moich uszu dotarła nizwykła muzyka. Ktoś grał na gitarze. Wstałam z łóżka i ruszyłam powoli wabiona niezwykłymi dźwiękami. Gdy byłam sama tylko dwie rzeczy pomagały mi nie zwariowac do końca. Muzyka i wiersze. Śpiewałam, grałam, tańczyłam i pisałam. Tylko to mi naprawdę pomagało i dawało nikłe poczucie iż jestem choc trochę normalna. Delikatnie wychyliłam się a mój wzrok padł na schody. Siedział tam chłopak o blond włosach. Nie widziałam barwy jego oczu gdyż niestety je zamknął. Był dobrze zbudowany a jego strój przypominał ubranie typowe dla handlarzy lodem. Obok niego stał piękny renifer. O mało nie pisnęłam z radości. Nie jestem sama! Jednak szybko się uspokoiłam. On musi z tond zniknąć. Jeszcze go przez najzwyklejszy przypadek skrzywdzę. Nie panuje przecież nad mymi mocami. Ale ciekawe jednak co on tu robi? I jak mnie tu odnalazł? Dopiero teraz zauważyłam iż to właśnie on gra. Melodia wydobywająca się z gitary wręcz mnie hipnotyzowała. Tylko grał. Nie śpiewał. A jego melodia pasowała do jednego z moich wierszy. Odetchnęłam spokojnie i zaczęłam nucić. ' Czekam' Stoję przy oknie. Rozglądam się i czekam na ciebie. Nagle one wchodzą do domu. Śmierć, Sen i Ciemność chcą mnie zabrać, wręcz porwać do swego świata. Ale ja nie chcę. Nie chcę tam pójść bez ciebie. Bez pożegnania z tobą. Lecz one nie dają za wygraną. Bronię się, uciekam. Wyrywam z ich ciepłych objęć. Ale ty nie przychodzisz. Powoli opadam z sił. Trzy siostry wydają okrzyk radości. Ciemność nakryła mnie swym płaszczem. Sen oczy zamglił mgłą zapomnienia. A Śmierć przytuliła mnie jak matka córkę. I odeszłam. Teraz patrzę na ciebie z nieba. Śmieję się i czekam. Znowu czekam na ciebie... * Cicho zakończyłam wiersz. Chłopak w tej samej chwili skończył grać. Najwidoczniej musiał mnie usłyszeć, gdyż rozglądał się zaciekawiony dookoła. Skryłam się za jedną z lodowych kolumn. - Nie widzisz mnie, nie widzisz mnie. - wyszeptałam wytraszona i wręcz wtuliłam się w kolumnę. Chłopak na całe szczęście oddalił się z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyglądał jakby w czymś zwyciężył. Odetchnęłam spokojnie i usiadłam na poręczy balkonu. Znowu sama. Muszę być sama. *************************************************************************************************** Szlag by to trafił. Mój plan był idealny pod każdym wzgędem alewszystko musiało się popsuć. Niby władałem Arendell ale musiałem uciekać do rodzinnego królestwa. Do braci. Nienawidziłem ich. Zawsze byłem na końcu. A gdyby to było wszystko. Potrząsnąłem głową. Nie myśl o tym. Najgorsze było to iż Anna zginęła. Staraliśmy się ją uratować ale to nic nie dało. Musiałem teraz udawać załamanego. Moja narzeczona przecież nie żyje. Oczywiście było mi smutno ale nie byłem z tego powodu załamany. Gdy wreszcie dotarliśmy na miejsce z niezwykłym spokojem odprowadziłem konia do stajni. Gdy wróciłem czekał na mnie juz najstarszy brat Klaus. - Witaj bracie. Cóż cię do nas sprowadza? - spytał i uśmiechnął się swoim bezczelnym uśmiechem. Odetchnąłem spokojnie. Tylko go nie uderz. - Bracie mój, Arendell opanowała wieczna zima. Królowa Elsa która ją wywołała uciekła i zastępowała ją jej siostra a za razem moja narzeczona Anna. Niestety po dordze zginęła. Błagam cię bracie przyjmij mnie i mój lud pod swój dach. - powiedziałem ze spokojem choć wszystko we mnie wrzało. Miałem naprawdę wielką ochotę go uderzyć ale musiałem przecież pomóc moim ludziom. - Każdy znajdzie u mnie schronienie. - powiedział i kazał służącym zaprowadzić mnie do mojego pokoju jednak ja uznałem iż sam trafię. Chyba jeszcze pamiętam jak tam trafić. Po drodze niestety wpadłem na jakąś niezwykłą dziewczynę. - Uważaj jak łazisz. - syknęła a może warknęła niezwykła tęczowowłosa dziewczyna i odeszła w drugą stronę. Ja otępiały ruszyłem do mojego pokoju przed oczami mając włosy o barwie łuku łączącego niebo z ziemią. * Wiersz jest mojego autorstwa. Jeżeli się spodoba to może częściej będą się wiersze pojawiać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania